


The Bookstore

by VieMaei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieMaei/pseuds/VieMaei
Summary: Yamaguchi is looking for a book and Oikawa is just at his job.Sorry I am bad at summarys.





	The Bookstore

Yamaguchi realised that he had not look everywhere for the book. He had gone from bookstore to bookstore, library after library but this book was never to be found. Until he realise that he had not look everywhere. There was still one place he had not looked. The bookstore near his house. He had never felt so dumb in his life. 

Oikawa loved working at the bookstore. His sister owed the place, and had once ask Oikawa to help her. Ever since that day he came and help out at the store when he could. Lately that had been more often after the game with Karasuno. 

Yamaguchi POV

I ran out the door as fast as I could. "How can I be so dumb" I said as I ran in the bookstore. "Where is it" I said looking for the book. "Ah here it is" I said looking at the cover of the book I have been looking for ages. I couldn't help myself so I sat down on the ground and started reading.

Oikawa POV

I was at the counter doing nothing in the store when someone run in the store. I didn't even get a chance to see their face. So I went looking for them. I mean who runs into a bookstore. As I look for them I realise that the one who ran in was Karasuno pinch severe, number 12. I end up just looking at him read. I couldn't help but think he was kinda cute reading. 

"Hey" I decided to say after some time. He jumped a little and looked at me. "Oikawa-san" he said getting up. Of course he know my name. "What are you doing" I asked him. He looks at me and then said "just reading" as he walked away. "Oh" I said when I realize I didn't even know his name. "What is your name" I asked catching up on him. " Yamaguchi" he said in front of the counter. I go behind the counter and scaned his book, "will that be all" I asked him as I look up I see his face in shock. "You work here" he asked after some seconds. "Yeah I work here" I said, "my sister owns the place". He just nods deep in thought. I decided to write my phone number in a stick note and put it in side the book. 

"Here you go" I said handing him the book. He hands me the money and is about to leave. When I say "come back soon" with a smile on my face. He just nods and walks away. "I really do want you to came back, Yamaguchi" I say to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this in an hour so sorry for and errors. This is also my first time writing a fanfic so it won't be the best. Anyway thanks for reading, love you.


End file.
